Pop Fizz
Pop Fizz is a Magic element Skylander introduced in the video game, Skylanders: Giants. He is a gremlin who uses his special sodas to defeat his enemies and transform into a feral beast. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Plague Knight VS Pop Fizz (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Byro Edulos (Fairy Tail) * Darmanitan (Pokémon) * Gnar (League of Legends) * Junkrat (Overwatch) * Pepsiman * Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) History Death Battle Info Background *Debut: Skylanders: Giants (2012) *Age: Unknown (5 if you count his appearances on games by years) *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Species: Gremlin *Occupation: Alchemist, Core Skylander, Supercharger Skylander *Element: Magic *Has a Supercharger counterpart, Big Bubble Pop Fizz Arsenal & Abilities Potions *Pop Fizz's primary ability *Carries a seemingly infinite supply of bottles containing his potions *Lobs them at his enemies *Come in three variations which he can switch between: **Orange Potions: Simply burst on impact **Purple Potions: Summon bottle minions that aid him in battle; Bottles will follow Pop Fizz and shoot magic beams at enemies; Can have three to five active at once **Green Potions: Leave behind a puddle of green ooze that damages enemies that touch it *Can throw all three potions at once Beast Form *Pop Fizz's secondary ability *Consumes his own potions to transform himself into a monstrous form *Becomes melee-focused and physical strength is increased *Has a secondary attack depending on which potion he consumes: **Orange Potion: Can breathe fire **Purple Potion: Gains a pounce attack **Green Potion: Rapid-spinning attack akin to Crash Bandicoot *Form only lasts for a limited time **Can increase this time by damaging enemies Shake It! *Pop Fizz's Soul Gem ability *Pop Fizz rapidly shakes a potion bottle, causing the liquid inside to explode *Creates a large explosion that damages all nearby enemies Beaker Buddy *Pop Fizz's Series 2 Wow Pow ability *Creates a singular, bigger bottle minion that deals more damage than the regular ones Oversize Me! *Pop Fizz's Series 3 Wow Pow ability *Consumes multiple potions at once to become an even bigger beast *Much stronger than regular beast form, but also much slower Big Bubble Pop Fizz's Abilities and Arsenal Tuba *Yes, seriously, a tuba *Attacks by playing it and shooting out whatever concoction he has active **Blue Concoction: Makes bubbles that bounce forward and hit enemies **Orange Concoction: Simply a close-ranged splash of the orange liquid **Green Concoction: Shoots green mist blasts that damages enemies Beast Form *Retains the ability to change into Beast Form *Beast Form still gains a certain attack depending on the concoction, and also changes color **Blue Beast: Encases himself in a bubble and bounces forward **Orange Beast: A spinning attack utilizing his claws **Green Beast: Belches a hazardous gas that damages enemies Spiked Punch *Big Bubble Pop Fizz's Soul Gem ability *While in Beast Form, punches the ground hard enough to knock enemies into the air Soda Skimmer *Big Bubble Pop Fizz's Supercharger vehicle *Supercharged whenever he takes the wheel **Gains a boost to speed and attack power *Element: Magic *Terrain: Sea *Arsenal: **Medium green missiles **Scattering orange bullet missiles **Larger blue missiles with slow travel speed Feats *Has aided in saving Skylands and fending off the forces of evil numerous times *Was one of eight returning Skylanders chosen to join the Superchargers *Defeated a real Fire Viper alongside Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, and Cy *Fought off the Gulper alongside Jet-Vac off-screen *Defeated the Doom Raider Wolfgang in a duel using only a tuba *Stated he could blow up Skylanders Academy **Though has not been seen and is only a statement at the moment *Invented a telescope capable of seeing future events before they happened (Accidentally) Weaknesses *Going off the games alone, is featless in terms of physicality. **This is because in the games, any possible feat can be performed by any Skylander *Is mentally unstable and rather impulsive *Lacks melee options in his normal form while lacking ranged options in his beast form *Very reckless in his beast form *Can only Supercharge the Soda Skimmer as Big Bubble Pop Fizz Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alchemy Users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Acid Users